Forgotten Love
by shar1234
Summary: This story goes is a first person story about what goes on when the one you love can't remember. Klaine
1. Chapter 1

Forgotten Love

A/N : So I really don't own anything in this story other than the plot. Blaine and Kurt belong to Fox. Also the house of Windsor and all of the characters are from Dalton by: Cp Coulter. Other than that I hope you enjoy.

Ch.1 Kurt

Hi my name is Kurt Hummel. I am a senior at McKinley High. Me and my boyfriend Blaine Anderson transferred a couple weeks ago from Dalton Academy.

I am sitting in French class by far my best subject. I'm always being asked to tutor someone. The teacher is currently writing something on the board while I am half paying attention like always. At this moment I am currently drawing fashion ideas on a piece of paper. I can feel my phone vibrating in my pocket. Luckily I'm sitting far enough in the back of the class that I can read it without the teacher noticing me. I pull out my phone and what do you know Blaine just sent me a dinner invitation. He wants me to meet him at Breadstix at 9.

After school I went home and rushed to my room. I decide to put my Iphone on shuffle. Hey Soul Sister comes on. This is one song that I can't help to sing and dance to. I go over to my closet. I love that when we moved I got a walk in closet big enough to fit all my clothes. I turn up the volume and go into my closet to find something to wear. I wish Blaine would of told me earlier so I would have had more time to prepare. Also I kind of wished that I would of known earlier so I could go shopping and buy something new. Well I guess standing here isn't going to help anything. I guess I better call in some back up because there's no way I can decide on something to wear. I just hope Reed didn't go home this weekend. Reed picked up on the second ring. Reed had been my old roommate back at Dalton. Reed said he was free and would bring some clothes his mom had mailed him last week. I was so happy I loved how Reed always came over with clothes. Well if Reed's coming over I guess that means its time to get my room ready for him. Reed is accident prone so its always good to hide sharp objects and make sure all rugs are straight. Just as I got finished I heard a knock on the door. Of course Reed couldn't get out of Dalton alone half of Windsor followed him to my house. In my living room stood the Tweedles, Reed, Wes and David and also Dwight. I wasn't that surprised by this I just walked them all up to my room.

When I got upstairs everyone decided to attack me with questions. Most of them were asking about me and Blaine and then others wanted to know if me and Blaine had made plans to come back to Dalton. This was the hardest question by far to answer because I loved Dalton and Windsor but I had been missing my friends at McKinley so much so when I was told that things were better there I made the decision to transfer schools. Blaine stayed at Dalton but then decided to transfer at the beginning of this year. It's not like me and Blaine didn't visit our Windsor friends and make sure that the twins had plenty of cookies. They also came here more times than my dad and Carole wanted. However they never protested. So in the end after Reed had searched through every outfit he had brought and every outfit I owned he decided on the outfit I wore when I first met Blaine. It's a black jacket, a red tie and a pair of skinny khakis. I reluctantly left my room to go to take a shower. I mean leaving my room with the Tweedles and their mayhem and Reed and his clumsiness probably is not the best idea. I just hope my room is intact when I get back. When I got back I wasn't to shocked by what I saw. You get used to the Windsor crazy when you have been around them a long time. When I got back David and Wes both had big red circles on their foreheads. I'm betting that is from the Nerf guns the Tweedles carry around all the time and now have hid behind their backs. Reed had apparently tried to stay out of the battle and had tripped and cut his arm. I still don't see how he manages to do that. David and Wes were tending to his cut. I was so glad that I remembered I had a spare Nerf gun in the bathroom. I had hid it behind my back in case the twins decided to shoot me and try to wrinkle my outfit but with them just sitting so peaceful on my bed I couldn't help to shoot them. I shot them in the forehead and then I realized that it was time for me to leave.

I told the boys that they would have to leave but instead they decided that they wanted to play Halo while I was away. Finn had came in a couple minutes earlier so they would have someone to play with. That reminds me I better go give him this Nerf gun because he's definitely going to need it. I told them to behave and then I exited my house too go see Blaine and celebrate what has been an excellent year for us.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I hope you like it so far this chapter is a little shorter but I didn't want to upset the flow or just add more for the sake of adding more. To my readers thank you. I do not own Glee or Blaine or Kurt that genius belongs to Ryan Murphy. Also I bring in some more Dalton stuff and that is all from the beautiful world that Cp Coulter created and she's to awesome not to mention again and again.

Ch. 2 Blaine

I had got to the restaurant a little early to make sure everything was perfect. I got us a booth secluded away from everyone else. It had a candle in the middle and I bought a dozen red roses for this special moment. Kurt was running late and I was hoping he was okay. To be sure I pulled out my phone and called him. He picks up on the second ring ad I can hear that he is in his car. Just as I was about to tell him goodbye I hear the sound of a truck horn from over the phone. The sound scares me and I start screaming Kurt's name but he doesn't respond. I decide to hang up my phone when I hear Kurt talking to what I assume to be the driver of the truck. I decide I should call Burt and Carole.

**Burt's POV**

My phone in the shop is ringing and I wonder who would call here this late. When I answer I hear Blaine's voice. He's breathing very heavily and the only things I can make out are two words Kurt and wreck. Blaine took a breath and told me that Kurt was on his way to dinner and that he had got in a wreck on the way and that I need to go to the ER. It wasn't long after that when my cell rang it was Carole. She was crying and saying that she just got the news and was on her way to the ER. I told her I was on my way.

**Kurt's POV**

I can't believe what happened. I had stopped at a red light and then Oh my Prada there's a truck coming right at me. All I could see was the bright light. I didn't have time to swerve. Then everything got black. I remember when I came to that I heard my name coming out of my phone but I had no clue who it was on the other line. Then the driver of the truck came over to exchange information. He then calls 911 so I can get my head checked out. Then I looked at my clothes. They were a little red on the collar but why must it be blood because it is so hard to come out. The ambulance then came and carried me to the hospital. I got asked all the usual question like Name, Date. When I got strolled in I saw my dad, Carole and someone I didn't recognize with them. A nurse took me to a room and then after that the doctor came in. They asked me where I felt pain and I told them my head was killing me Then they took me for a CAT scan. The doctors told me, dad, and Carole that the force of my head being hit between the steering wheel and windshield had caused damage to my frontal lobe but that it was only minor and that I might suffer from short term amnesia. The doctors told me that I should be fine and should get my memory back 100%. They said at most it would take a month at least it would take at least a few weeks. When the doctors left dad hugged me and told me I would be okay. Carole kissed me on the cheek with the fewest scratches and then they left the room. I had so much to think about my car was most likely totaled. I loved that car it had been a gift from my dad and it had withstood a rock being thrown at the windshield by Mercedes. I had hit my head and I forgot to mention the part that they want me to stay overnight which means I have to wear those ugly hospital gowns. Then I hear a knock at the door and a group of boys are standing there I have no clue who any of them are. Two of them were identical and they kept screaming Alice and looking at me. I finally had got tired of it and I asked them "Who is Alice and furthermore who are all of you?" This causes them to go pale and ten they all start singing Katy Perry's Teenage Dream. Then at the end they all looked a little disappointed even though I clapped for them and everything. The shortest boy out of the group left me a dozen roses.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A/N

Hey I hope that you have liked the story so far thanks to those who follow this story and those who leave reviews. I do read them and I thank you for taking the time to write them. Sorry it has taken me a while to get this chapter up but I had a little bit of writers block.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. If I owned Chris and Darren I do not know what I would do with myself. I hope you enjoy.

Blaine POV

I was told by Burt the situation with Kurt. I was told about the damage to his frontal lobe and the fact that he could have temporary amnesia. I knew all of this before going in that room but was it weird for me to get my hopes up and think that Katy Perry could just fix everything. I guess that's what they call wishful thinking.

After the song I couldn't help but leave Kurt's hospital room and cry. This was the love of my life. So I decided then and there in the hospital waiting room that I will do everything in my power for Kurt to remember me.

When I got home I tried to find a song that could portray how I felt at this very moment. I knew no Katy Perry song would work for this. Maybe the line from Last Friday Night that says there's a stranger in my bed but that song just wouldn't work. Then the song The Scientist by Coldplay came on my phone and I have decided that I want to sing it to Kurt.

Kurt had just been discharged from the hospital. Burt had called me last night and had told me that Kurt was able to recall everything up to the point where Kurt had spied on the Warblers.

Burt opens the door for me and leads me to Kurt's room and then he wishes me good luck before he walks off. I go in and see Kurt lying in his bed. He turns immediately at me and he starts to ask me who I am and why I am there? I tell him that I am Blaine Anderson and that I go to McKinley high with him. Then I tell him that I had been working on a song that I would like to sing for him to see what he thinks about it. I then start to sing.

"_**I tried to find you**_

_**Tell you I need you**_

_**Tell you I set you apart**_

_**Tell me your secrets**_

_**And ask me your questions **_

_**Oh, let's go back to the start**_

_**Nobody said it was easy**_

_**It's such a shame we should part**_

_**Nobody said it was easy**_

_**Nobody ever said it would be this hard**_

_**Oh. Take me back to the start." **_

I started crying as the song comes to a close. Kurt then tells me the song is pretty. I think that I may not be able to do this on my own. Sure the guys and I had done an impromptu performance of Teenage Dream earlier but that was amateur to what is needed to remind Kurt of all the fun that Windsor and Dalton can bring.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I own nothing. I don't own Glee if I did it would be filled with Klaine and Warblers. I don't own Dalton that belongs to the wonderful CP Coulter. Also I know it's been a while since I updated but with finals I had to take a time out.

Ch.4 Emergency Meeting: Warbler Style

David's POV

Who in the world is calling me? What time is it anyway? "It's only seven; someone better be dead or dying" my roommate Wes hollered. When I pick up the phone it's with the intentions of finding a way to reach my hand through the phone to strangle the caller. That is until I hear it's Blaine he's one of my best friends and strangling him isn't an option. Blaine is telling me about Kurt's accident and the fact that he has amnesia. He asked me to get all the Warblers together for an emergency meeting. I yelled at Wes who had drifted back to sleep; to get up and get ready. The only real reason he got up is because I told him we were going to have an emergency Warbler meeting which meant he got to use the gavel he was rather fond of.

Blaine's POV

I went to pick up Kurt after school on Monday. I decided to take him Dalton and show him where we first met. I take him and show him the class rooms, the dining hall and then I take him down the stairs. Kurt stops on the same stair he stopped on the day we first met and asks if there is a place nearby where he can sit. So I decide to take him to Warbler Hall. Kurt sits down and then I begin to sing.

**I walked across an empty land **

**I know the pathway like the back of my hand**

**Is this the place we use to love? **

**Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?**

**Oh simple thing where have you gone **

**I'm getting old, and I need someone to rely on **

**So tell me when you're going to let me in because**

**I'm growing tired, and I need somewhere to begin **

**And if you have a minute why don't we go **

**Talk about it somewhere only we know**

**This could be the end of everything **

**So why don't we go somewhere only we know**

When I finished singing and noticed the smiles on the Warblers faces. However when I looked back at Kurt he was silent and was sitting still. Then he congratulated us on a good performance. Then he looked at me with the genuine Kurt smirk and said "Why do you always sing to me when you see me?" I of course blushed what else can you do when asked that sort of question. Then I answered "I don't know". Of course I saw the Warblers holding in their laughter even though I know they think that I don't. When they all left I left to take Kurt home and handed him all of his missed school work.

**Kurt's POV**

I sat on my bed thinking of Blaine. It's all I have been doing since the day I saw him at the hospital. My dad told me that Blaine and I had been dating for almost a year. However if this is truth why can't I remember; I see pictures of us together in my room but I don't remember being there. There's another picture on my wall near the bottom of my cork board which is decorated with clothing I want, pictures, and of course my to-do list. However there is one picture that catches me eye. The bottom of the picture says Windsor house. I saw some of these people today but some of them are new. Also I see Blaine in it. I guess I'll call him tomorrow about it. However right now it's time for sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here's the final chapter of Forgotten Love. I hope it hasn't been that awful to read. I don't own Glee if I did there would be more Klaine and more Warblers. I don't own Dalton or the characters they belong to the wonderful CP Coulter.

Ch.5 Windsor Crazy

MHare: Wes

MHatter: David

Dormouse: Reed

WKnight: Dwight

White Rabbit: Blaine

Here's a list of Alice names and who they belong to it becomes relevant soon.

**Kurt's POV**

I sent Blaine a text asking him to come by after school. I'm not sure if meeting the boys in the picture will help or not but I think it's a start. So after school Blaine shows up. Of course Blaine is oblivious to why he is here but I take him to my room and tell him. I then show Blaine the picture of the Windsor House and the boys in front of it. "What exactly is Windsor and who are these people"? I ask. To this Blaine answers "Windsor is something you can't explain it's something you have to see same goes with those people in the picture.

**Blaine's POV**

I decided to send a mass text to all of Windsor saying.

White Rabbit: Kurt is coming to visit Windsor.

Tweedles: ALICE IS COMING BACK!

White Rabbit: Only to visit not to stay.

Tweedles: Okay

MHare: What is this about Kurt?

White Rabbit: Kurt is coming in a little while to visit.

MHatter: I was wondering how long it would take before you did that.

WKnight: Can I purify him first? He has a weird aura around him and I've done good keeping everyone in Windsor safe.

Tweedles: White Knight you may not purify Alice because 1. Alice don't remember you and 2. He may call the cops.

Dormouse: Yay Kurt is coming back I have missed him so much and no one here knows anything about fashion.

White Rabbit: Don't get to excited or you'll hurt yourself.

Dormouse: To late Blaine I just tripped over the rug and stubbed my toe.

I then look back at Kurt that is pretending to be working on his makeup work but the page he is staring at is finished. I then ask if he's ready to see Windsor. Then we walk to the care and I open the door for him and then we set off for Dalton. Then a song comes on the radio. Of course I've been singing it since Kurt's wreck. I started singing the ending while Kurt sung Mimi's lines.

**The mind churns**

**(The mind churns)**

**The heart yearns **

**(The heart yearns)**

**The tears dry without you**

**Life goes on but I'm gone **

**Cause I die without you**

**Without you**

**Without you**

**Without you**

I then wipe my tears after the song is done and just in time as we are now at Windsor. I part in my old spot. Then we walk up the path that I know so well and Kurt follows behind me. I then open the door to Windsor. It's the same as the day I left. It's loud as usual and everyone was singing Follow you down by: 30H!3. I found it kind of funny because it fit so well into the Warblerland theme. The fact Kurt had followed me the White Rabbit to Warblerland. I could tell by the look on Kurt's face that he was amazed by the song. Then of course the twins descended on Kurt. All they could do is scream Alice. Kurt looked puzzled and asked me "whose Alice". The twins looked at each other and then they looked back at Kurt and said "you are". Kurt then tried to tell them that his name was Kurt. However all of Windsor was laughing because once you're named you can't be unnamed. I then started to introduce everyone and when we go to the Tweedles I saw the look of boredom in their eyes which is never a good sign. Then I saw them run to their room. They came back holding rapid fire Nerf guns and they handed the extra one to Kurt. Kurt shot first and then both twins shot and hit him on the head.

**Kurt's POV**

I started to come too apparently I fell backwards while I got shot with over 20 Nerf bullets at once. I hit my head on the floor. However the first thing I see is Blaine. Then I start to remember the day Blaine told me he loved me. I looked at him and he knows me so well its almost like he can read my mind. He says" you remember don't you"? I smiled and replied "yeah". He was about to kiss me but I stopped him because there's something I wanted to do first. Every night I dreamed and saw the prettiest eyes and I now see that they are Blaine's. I then tell him I have a song I want to sing.  
><strong>Your eyes <strong>

**As we said our goodbyes**

**Can't get them out of my mind**

**And I find I can't hide from your eyes**

**The ones that took me by surprise**

**The night you came into my life**

**Where there's moonlight I see your eyes**

**(Blaine then sings the next verse to me)**

**How'd I let you sleep away?**

**When I'm longing so to hold you**

**Now'd I die for one more day**

**Cause there's something I should of told you**

**When I looked into your eyes **

**(Why does distance make us wise?**

**You were the song all along**

**And before the song dies**

**I should tell you **

**I have always loved you**

**You can see it in my eyes.)**

Blaine then grabbed me and gave me the most passionate kiss I have ever had. Then he looked at me and told me. "I love you now and always." I replied with " I love you too."

**A/N: I don't own the music featured both those songs are from the Rent Soundtrack.**


End file.
